Tengo miedoquédate con migo
by PinketDiana
Summary: Austin... bien sabe ya sus sentimientos. Una película de terror y un miedo tremendo. Una noche oscura y una sala de música. Nuestra pareja más querida de la serie. :) Austin intenta luchar con lo que siente ¿lo conseguirá? (One-shot)


_**Tengo miedo... quedate a mi lado.**_

_**Decliner: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (:X)_

_Nota de la autora: Espero que les guste mucho. Espero fav. y rewius :3 Gracias por leer. _

**_The story of us _**

**_Tengo miedo...quédate con migo. _**

Austin ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos... y hoy tenía una cita ¿Raro? bueno.. si un poco. Pero tenía que olvidarse completamente de Ally. No podía tener nada más que amistad con aquella chica, ya que si todo se venía abajo ¿Como iban a volver a ser socios de nuevo? Simplemente no podían. Se tragó sus sentimientos muchas veces, sobre todos los celos de ver a Dallas cerca de ella. ¡maldito imbecil! ¿Cuántas veces se había tragado sus ganas de pegarle? ¿y de separarlo de Ally y decirle que era SOLO suya?. Demasiadas. Pero ¡no! se decía siempre.

Recuerda perfectamente que en los primeros días que se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ally se había 'autoconvencido' de que solo era una gran admiración.

Pasó una semana y esos sentimientos seguían alli. Volvió a pensar lenta y detenidamente en ello... quizás no era una gran admiración y a lo mejor era un ¿Cuelgue pasajero? ¿quizás un poco de atracción?.

Pasó uno... dos... tres meses, incluso ya llego Dallas (y con él las ganas de Austin de romperle su 'perfecta' e inútil cara). Tras aceptarlo lentamente, se dió cuenta, lentamente, de que quería a Ally... que quizás se había enamorado de ella. Y sabía que si eso había pasado, duramente había vuelta atrás.

Intentaba salir con sus amigos, con gente nueva y alejarse un poco de ella. Cosa que ella había notado, pero por miedo e inseguridad dejaba pasar.

Tenía citas... pero al final siempre pasaba igual, ninguna era Ally. Ninguna sonreía como ella, pensaba como ella, se entusiasmaba o simplemente hablaba como ella.

¿Qué hora era? Se preguntó para si mismo. Miró el reloj plateado de su muñeco que tan bien conjuntaba con sus vaqueros formales y su camisa blanca lisa, todo esto acompañado de sus inseparables, para esa ocación, converses. Las 8:49. ¡Qué temprano era! Cada vez las citas acababan antes. Eso era realmente preocupante.

Llegó a la tienda, donde se suponía que no iba a ver nadie, ya que Ally había ido a ver una película acompañada de su mejor amiga. Dez, por su parte estaría en su sótano con esa gran consola que estaban a punto de rebentar de tanto usarla. Dió un paso para subir las escaleras cuando de pronto...

-¿Pero que le pasa a ese animal?- Se escuchó un grito desde la planta de arriba, sabía de quién era.. y eso solo hacía que se preocupara más.- ¡No!- gritó.

Rapidamente abrió la puerta tan pronto como pudo. Y se encontró una de las imagenes más tiernas que jamás pudo haber visto... Ally estaba abrazando un peluche y recargando su cara en las espaldas de este, para aparentemente, sentirse segura. Eso es lo que más le gustaba de ella... esa inosencia que rebozaba.

-Ally- se acercó a ella lentamente, mirandola extrañada- ¿Que haces mirando esa película y por que estás sola?- Preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Es que... me dejaron sola, y bueno me dije a mi misma '¡Supera tus miedos y mira esa película! No puede dar tanto miedo' ¿Sabes qué? Me equivoqué...- Suspiró y puso cara de pena.

Austin, por más que lo intentaba no podía negarse a esa carita que ponía, aunque lo intentase con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Tan malo era?. Suspiró para si. Debía marcharse de allí... alejarse, como se había prometido que haría.

-Austin... ¿Que haces ahí parado? Tengo miedo, ven y abrazame. Quedate a ver la pelicula con migo.

Vale... simplemente no podía pedirle eso... ¿Verdad?. Suspiró. Sabía que, como había pensando antes, no se podía negar a ella.

-¿No sería más fácil que quitarás la película?- suspiró, sabía la respuesta y lo que ella le iba a pedir... la conocía tan bien.

-No, quiero superar mis miedos, pero lo quiero hacer a tu lado... siempre me siento segura a tu lado- un rayo de felicidad lo iluminó y por primera vez en el día podía sentirse realmente feliz.- Por favor.. quedate a mi lado a ver la película.

Inhaló aire hasta llenar completamente sus pulmones.

-Vale está bien.- Se sentó en el posabrazos del sillón, guardando unos centímetros de distancia con ella... no era bueno que hubiese tanto acercamiento.

-Austin... ¿podrías acorrucarte a mi? Es que, realmente, esta película da demasiado miedo.

Otra petición más que lo mataba. Y solo podía decir que si... jamás podría negarse ante esa carita que le suplicase que lo hiciese. Se acercó a ella acortando la distancia que los separaba y le pasó el brazo por arriba. Suspiró lentamente, para que no lo escuchara y dejó su mente en blanco disfrutando del momento, más de lo que podía admitir.

-¿Estás cómodo?- Le preguntó Ally por si pesaba demasiado-

-Estoy...-suspiró contento- genial. Mejor que nunca.- "No sabes lo bien que me siento" pensó para si.

-Genial.. me alegro de ello- y un sonrojo se le posó en las mejillas.

Continuaron viendo la película y comiendo palomitas. Sus miradas se encontraron varias veces y él solo podía sonreir ante la expreción que había en su rostro.. feliz pero detrás de esos ojos le suplicaba que no la soltara, que tenía miedo de la película. Sus manos se encontraron en varias ocaciones en el cuenco de las palomitas. Sonrojos y rápidas retiradas era lo que ocurría.

Finalmente la película terminó una hora y cuarenta y tres minutos después.

-Gracias, por quedarte a ver la película con migo. Siento haber sido tan infantil, pero realmente tenía bastante miedo. ¡Esa cosa estaba completamente loca! ¡Iba a matar a un niño!- Un escalofrío le innundó el cuerpo pasando por su espalda haciendola estremecer al recordarlo.

-Si lo se.- suspiró de nuevo.-y tranquila me gustó mucho quedarme con tigo... pero ahora- miró hacía la puerta- debo irme. Hoy estoy solo en casa y he podido regresar más tarde.

Ally vió como se marchaba por la puerta. Un miedo, rapido, la sacudió. Había visto la película, probablemente, más terrorífica del año y... ¡tenía que pasar la noche sola!. En una tienda. Oscura y sin alarma. ¡Ni de broma! o por lo menos eso esperaba.

-Austin... siento pedirte esto pero..-puso una cara triste y los ojos se le iluminaron- ¿Podrías dormir con migo esta noche?- Austin no salía de su asombro. ¿Por que a él? Él solo intentaba alejarse para despejar esos sentimientos y ella más se acercaba... bendita tortura.

-Y-yo Ally... no se- se intentó centrar reflexionando sobre su petición. No le podía decir que no... pero es que esto no era para nada 'alejarse para olvidar sus sentimientos'.

-Por favor Austin, te lo pido por favor. He visto una película terrorífica, pero te tenía a mi lado..y me sentía a salvo. Pero ahora ¡en la noche! me voy a quedar sola.. ¿y si viene esa cosa y me come?- preguntó verdaderamente escalofriada.

-Ally, esa cosa no te comerá... no existe.

-Bueno... pero por favor, quedate. Tus padres no están y no sabrán si te quedas o no. Te lo prometó no te pediré nada más- El se puso serio... simplemente no podía decir No.- No te volveré a pedir más nada... esta noche.- El bufó ante la tomadura de pelo.

-Vale.. ¿y donde voy a dormir?- Le preguntó.

-Pues aqui- dijo señalando el montón de mantas- a mi lado, como siempre hemos hecho cuando hemos dormido los 4.- Él abrió los ojos... ahora no eran los cuatro, ahora era solo ella y él. ¿que hacía? pues solo, lo que podía hacer. Decir Si a todo.

-Vale...- no estaba nada seguro.

Diez minutos después ya estaban metidos en la cama, y tapados. Austin abrazaba a Ally, quién ya estaba siendo arrastrada al mundo de los sueños. En un pequeño susurro dijo algo que hizo que a Austin le fuera el corazón como si quisiera salirsele del pecho. Haciendolo el muchacho más feliz del mundo.

-Austin... gracias. Te q-quiero...-susurró casi para si misma.

-Ally y-yo..-le besó la parte de la frente- también te quiero... mucho.- la abrazó más contra ella y tras dirigirle una sonrisa a la oscuridad cayó en un sueño profundo junto a la persona que más amaba.


End file.
